Back to the Past
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: When The Doctor needs help on a mission he recruits the worlds greatest solider Captain America to help him. But what Steve doesnt know is this battle is taking place in 1955, and the Doctor is a time traveler. Steve will see Peggy once again and the two of them will get to fight side by side in an epic battle.
1. Captain America is Back

It was the two year anniversary of Captain America`s death. Peggy sat at her desk at the SSR headquarters trying to focus her mind on her work. But all she could think of was Steve. She missed him…more than she would let anyone know. She knew she shouldn't dwell on the past put she loved him and she never got to let him know. He meant so much to her and he died trying to protect his country. He was truly a hero. She suddenly heard a screeching noise and a blue police box appeared in the middle of the room. The agents got to their feet and readied their guns. Then the door`s on the police box opened. There in the doorway was a man with light skin and messy brown haired. He was wearing a brown overcoat, black pants, black shoes and a red bow tie.

"Don't shoot!" the doctor yelled. "I`m a good guy. Just ask Winston Churchill, were good friends. I`m the Doctor." Paused for a second to think. "At least I think at this point in time I have met Winston Churchill….hum…this timey wimy thing is quiet confusing."

All the agents watched the man like a hawk. None of them noticed as Steve suddenly walked into the door walk of the police box. He looked around wondering where he was. Then he saw Peggy. He couldn't believe it, she looked the same as when he left. But how could that be?

"Peggy?" Steve said confused.

Peggy looked over at Steve. Her jaw dropped and tears started to stream from her eyes. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"I thought you were dead!" She said. "You crashed into the ocean and they couldn't find you!"

"I thought I was dead too." Steve replied. "Then I woke up in hospital and this guy told me I was in the year 2010. It's been five years since then and I've been living in the future ever since. I've been trying to help out there the best I can."

Peggy smiled then kissed Steve on the lips. Agent Sousa looked jealous.

"Are you here to stay?" she asked.

"no." the doctor replied for Steve. "He can't stay, has needed in the future. He is just here for the battle."

"Wait what battle?" Peggy asked.

"Look I don't know who you are, why you're here, why you had captain America, or what hell you're talking about." Agent Thomason commented. "But I don't believe a word of it. I don't even believe this guy is really captain America."

"Okay. I guess I should have expected this." The doctor said more to himself. He looked to Peggy. "Well you seem to know Captain America well. Ask him something only you and he would know."

All eyes were on Peggy. She thought for a moment then knew what to ask.

"When we rode in that taxi to take you to be turned into Captain America. That was the first time we ever talked. What was our conversation about?"

Steve laughed.

"Do I really have to say it out loud?" He asked, a bit embarrassed.

She smirked. "Of course."

"Well I started by pointing out the alley ways where I used to get beat up. "

Peggy smiled.

"Then you asked me why I never ran away from a fight," he continued. "I think you said "do you have a problem with running away" and I told you that I didn't want to let people walk all over me. Then we got into the conversation of how I'm awful at talking to women. Is that good enough?"

She smiled then hugged him again.

"okay, so he`s Captain America." agent Susan said to the doctor. "But that still doesn't explain who you are."

"I'm the doctor. I`m from the planet Galifrey. I`m a time lord which means I can travel through space and time using my TARDIS. I had come to this exact moment before to help you win a battle with the evil Darleks, but we lost. Only a few had survived. I figured maybe we needed a bit of help and who better to help then the greatest solider this country has ever had Captain America. If we can't defeat them with the strength of all of us. Then I don't know what else to do."

"You're out of your god damn mind!" Thomason shouted at the doctor.

"Look you have to listen to me!" the doctor yelled. "There first attack is gana happen soon so-"

Suddenly there was an explosion by the wall. As the smoke cleared 20 weird looking robots appeared called the darkles. Moving towards the agents.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" the creatures shouted.

The Agents fired their weapons and the darleks shot back.

"Okay. Talk. what are these things and how do we get rid of them?" Thomason asked the doctor.

"They upgrade themselves. That's the problem. There is no sure fire way to defeat them." The doctor replied.

"Well that's just _great_! You've been _a lot_ of help!" Thomason shouted.

"Sir the guns are useless." One of the men commented.


	2. Can i stay

Steve than threw his shield at the darleks and the creatures began to explode.

Everybody looked at Steve with shock. He dodged the alien's attacks and destroyed them with ease. Once all the darleks where destroyed he smiled. Then he walked over to Peggy.

"I believe I owe you a date." He said to her.

She smiled at him.

"Yes you do."

Later that day. Peggy and Steve walked to jazz place in down town Manhattan. As they walked they talked for what seemed like hours.

"So what's the future like?" Peggy had asked.

"It's not that different. There is still war and inequality."

"_Great_ something to look forward to."

He laughed.

"But it's good too. They have so much new technology that does 100 different things. They have this amazing type of phone, where when you call someone and when you talk to them you can see them live on your screen!"

"Are serious?"

"Yeah it's amazing! You know I've actually been working a lot with Howard Stark`s son, Tony."

"Really?"

"He can be kind of a self-centered sometimes but he has a good heart. He really does seem to want to help better the world."

"Like father like son I suppose." She smiled. "…have you met me in the future?"

Steve nodded.

"Don't tell I became some boring old bat with 10 cats."

"No, it's only five cats." He smirked.

She laughed.

"No you helped found an organization called Shield. They help protect the world. You're really sweet and impellent like you are now. You even have a family….and a husband. You live a good life."

"A husband? Me? Impossible. How could I ever find someone as perfect and sweet as you?"

"I didn't meet him, but I'm sure he is a great guy. There are tons of great man out there, you just gatta give them a try."

As they enter the jazz place. They hear an upbeat song being played. Steve takes Peggy` hand in his. The two of them couldn't stop smiling. Suddenly a slow song plays Peggy rests her head on Steve`s chest. When the song was done, she kissed his lips.

The next day at the SSR.

The doctor was there talking to agent. Steve and Peggy enter. Peggy was holding Steve`s hand.

"It's like a dream that you're here." Peggy said. "I feel like I'm just grana wake up and you`ll be gone."

"I'm not going anywhere." He said with a smile. Then he kissing her.

The doctor looks over to them, then runs over.

"No no I'm terribly sorry but you can't stay." The doctor told Steve.

"Why not? I`m finally back in my own time." Steve commented.

"But you're not meant to stay here. You're meant to live in the 2000s. You're meant to live a life there, you're meant to make a difference in that world."

Steve sighed.

"But Steve had said there was other heroes in the future, couldn't the others do what he had done."

"They need his leadership, his wisdom." He looked at Steve. "You don't know how much good you are going to do for the world. I know its seems like this is the best its grana get at this time. But trust me you both go on to live happy and successful lives. With families and you both go down in history as heroes. But that's only going to happen when separated. "

"You have to go…" Peggy said softy.

"I`m sorry." Steve told her.

She hugged him tightly and began to cry.

"i`ll never forget you."

Steve looked into her brown eyes.

"I wont either." He told her.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He replied. Then he kissed her passionately.

Steve goes with the doctor inside the tardis and is taken back to the future.


End file.
